rockyfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Darthtyler
Its not super important, but when you do mass edits like you were doing before, its best to type instead of just The reason being that the template being on there makes it a bit confusing for new users who edit the page. Pinky49 P.S. now you don't have to welcome yourself. :(sigh) It'll be harder now thats its already been done, but I'll work on it. pinky49 ::I suppose :::Good And... (BTW, you should ask Angela to sysop/bureacrat you, since the founder hasn't shown up yet) Pinky You'd be right. And its like what 11:30 over there? Oh. I'm still in school so 11:30 is a bit late for me. Hi there! Thanks for helping to get this wiki off to such a roaring start! You've done a lot of excellent work already. I have sent an email to the founder to announce the creation of the wiki; and will send another tomorrow. If he does not begin participating soon, I will be happy to grant you admin access. Please let me know if you need any help customizing the wiki in the meantime. Good luck! — Catherine o' the ComTeam 19:32, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Hey *I see you are almost a admin here dude, way to go!!! Also can you uplode a pic so it wont show a redlink?TroybTalk 19:57, 30 May 2007 (UTC) *Thanks, also I know you will make a good admin here, you are the bet for the job. Also I think its summer there, too bad for me I have about a month left.TroybTalk 20:03, 30 May 2007 (UTC) *I have a month left but as soon as I'm done I'll be happy. Also this is a comment from your comment back at SW fanon, but why dont you like Bionicles.TroybTalk 20:08, 30 May 2007 (UTC) *Everyone says that since there re no word on the instruction there hard (sigh) oh and what type of action fig, CIS empire republic?TroybTalk 20:11, 30 May 2007 (UTC) *I have seen the movies dude, also I mostly collected the CIS, I have the whole council, I even have tikkes (Tessek) but once Po nudo and rute gunnay come out pluse EP3 rune haako my cis council will be complete!TroybTalk 20:21, 30 May 2007 (UTC) *Cool, I think haako should have been vicroy and I acaully cried when he died (I know you think its funny) but do you think a EP3 version will come out?TroybTalk 20:23, 30 May 2007 (UTC) *You mean lott dod, there is no EP2 rune haako, people use lot dod as Gilramos libkath for EP2 but once it was revealed it was haako people used it as haako. Also have you seen the site Brianstoys?TroybTalk 20:26, 30 May 2007 (UTC) *Sorry dude I'm going back to SW fanon, I got a great idea add I wish to create it.TroybTalk 20:28, 30 May 2007 (UTC) *Oh and dude check brianstoys, they sell in the USA. They have the bigest selection of SW toys ever, I got half my collection there.TroybTalk 20:30, 30 May 2007 (UTC) *Do you know why the beta search engine in 1.10 is so... annoying? -pinky49 *Hey there! You know that im new here but if you need anything on the article just tell me and ill get to work on it. Except nothing on Rocky V i didn't watch it yet.-Ivan Balboa game Ok, I played that game. Pinky49 Talk *I advertised it here. You can mention it on the wikipedia talk page as well, that's another wiki, so it should be fine. Pinky49 Talk **Its got 11 views so far, so at least a few people know about it. Pinky49 Talk Sorry Got to go for about 20 min Ill be back— Contact the GDE HSM Wiki 22:58, 2 June 2007 (UTC) *Did Catherine ever get back to you about adminship? We don't have any vandals or anything, but I could think of more than one reason why we could use an admin here. Pinky49 Talk Admin Thanks for all the work you've been doing here -- I've made you admin and bureaucrat here so you can keep up the good work. It looks like you have a pretty good grasp of how things work, but you might want to review and for some good pointers. I can help make a logo if you'd like -- just point me at a good picture or Rocky logo to use for inspiration. And of course let me know if there is any other help you need. Good luck! — Catherine o' the ComTeam 05:29, 23 June 2007 (UTC) *Congrats on becoming an admin/bureacrat! I was wondering when it would come. BTW, could you create MediaWiki:Monobook.css and MediaWiki:Commons.css using your new admin powers? You don't have to change any of the text, just create them. Thanks, Pinky49 Talk 19:35, 23 June 2007 (UTC) **I guess monobook has already been made. Pinky49 Talk 19:37, 23 June 2007 (UTC) *Ok, I got the base of it done. EEEEEE is probably plenty grey... Anyway, you can edit it if you'd like, or tell me what changes you'd like. I pretty much just put random greys down for everything, so I'll still probably need to adjust it. Pinky49 Talk 20:27, 23 June 2007 (UTC) **Thanks for the welcome! 16:06, 5 July 2007 (UTC) ***To be honest, no I haven't. 16:08, 5 July 2007 (UTC) ****Thanks for the fill in. 16:16, 5 July 2007 (UTC) That's good :) 16:27, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Userboxes What's up man I need to know if userboxes are on this site and if so how I can use them so if you have time to help it would be appreciated--The K.O. King 17:37, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Hello Hi, havent seen you in a while- Gyasz Kudeb Okay -Gyasz Kudeb I'm new here (on the Rocky wiki) Hello, Darthtyler. I see you're the only bureaucrat so I guess this means you're the only administrator. I am just letting you know that I am new to the Rocky wiki and that I will edit the articles to the best of my ability. One suggestion I would like to make is to change the title of the Clubber Lang article to "James "Clubber" Lang". Thanks, and please, leave me a message on my talk page.--Jedi Kasra 01:58, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Re:Welcome My best friend told me bout this site a few months ago. He is known as "Zhran" on Wookieepedia and here as The K.O. King. Glad to be here. I can't upload any photos, but I will try my best to suggest things and of course improve any articles I can.--Jedi Kasra 00:26, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Question Yes, I will still be editing here. Is there anyway we can make the characters that are boxers have their boxing record displayed on their boxes, like they do for boxers on Wikipedia? Thanks.--Jedi Kasra 23:05, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Rocky II Did you remove the section on the Rocky II page concerning the Rocky II Novelisation? Marquischacha 21:31, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome. It will take a while to put every boxer's records up on their page but I will try my best. The Destroyer 14:06, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ''Rocky'' film proper name Hi. Since you have the administrative powers and all, could you make the Rocky I page become just Rocky as it is the proper name of the first film. I believe the unnecessary disambiguation page that currently is in Rocky should be deleted first to allow the move of the Rocky I article. ;) --TheBearPaw 11:02, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello there Hey DarthTyler, first off, allow me to introduce myself. As you can see, I have a poor username, it seemed good at the time, but no matter, I'll get straight to the point.: I just finished off watching the entire Rocky series. Quite frankly it's the best one i've come across, so I decided to see if the Wikia is just as good. Clearly, it is. I can see that with the ridiculous amount of edits you made, you show that you really do care about this site. And I had a look around and there is a very high amount of information, which was very impressive. I am sure that others have helped out quite a bit as well, and I am here to help you out as well. However, I don't do alot of text editing, rather, I work on backrounds and images. I do work on some pages, but I really enjoy working with photoshop, and in a weird way, by me helping you all out, I not only get more experience, but know that for the many people that look at this site, will enjoy it all the more. No personal offence at all, but the site could use a couple of new color, which I would be happy to provide. I have included a logo here to replace that Rocky text one if you want: It's pretty basic, I know. That is why I ask that if you have any suggestions, then please let me know, i'd be more than happy to hear them. Anyways, I will continue to help around wherever I can, and I will also try to work on a Backround as well, though that takes a long amount of time for me (Screen capping doesn't agree with Windows Media Player) See you around! RandumbGamer 01:35, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I wanna make Rocky wiki more exiting. I was wondering if I could adopt this wiki since you and others seemingly kind of stopped working on it. I wanna make it better and more attractive.Rocky1234567 (talk) 01:57, April 25, 2016 (UTC)Rocky1234567 Toby The Pug No need to owe me anything! I'm just doing my job: keeping Rocky Wiki in order. I hope to see you editing on this fine site, too. The contributions you made were brilliant! I hope we can work together! Yours sincerely -Toby The Pug Talk 17:55, September 28, 2017 (MYT) :) -Toby The Pug Talk 12:15, September 30, 2017 (MYT) Hello, again! Hello, again! I'd just like to ask if you wish to continue contributing to this site. We could really do with your help, and I'm the only bureaucrat. Please at least consider returning. Many thanks! -Toby The Pug